prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarita and Taylor Wilde
Sarita and Taylor Wilde were a babyface professional wrestling tag team who competed in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. In their time together, they were crowned the first ever TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champions in 2009, winning the titles in an eight-team tournament. After disbanding in 2010 due to Sarita turning villainous, Sarita and Taylor would each collect another tag title reign with different partners; Taylor with Hamada and Sarita with Rosita. History Formation; Tag Team Champions (2009-2010) In August 2009, TNA announced that they were going to crown the first-ever TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champions, and after that announcement, former TNA Knockouts Champion Taylor Wilde aligned with the recently debuted Sarita and participated in an eight-team tournament for the titles. In the first round on the September 10 edition of Impact, Sarita and Taylor defeated Alissa Flash and Daffney. On the following week, the duo defeated Awesome Kong and Raisha Saeed in the semifinals. The finals took place at No Surrender (2009), and it would see Sarita and Taylor defeat The Beautiful People (Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne) to become the first-ever Knockouts Tag Team Champions. Sarita and Taylor had their first successful title defense against The Beautiful People at Bound For Glory, and they retained the titles again at Turning Point in a six-woman tag team match with ODB against Sky, Rayne, and Lacey Von Erich for both the singles and tag team titles. On the January 4, 2010 live edition of Impact, ''Sarita and Taylor lost the titles to Awesome Kong and Hamada. Sarita and Taylor made their first appearances since losing the titles on the May 3 edition of ''Impact. On that night, the babyface duo teamed up with heel Knockout Tara in a losing effort to The Beautiful People in a six-woman tag team match for the Knockouts Championship and the Knockouts Tag Team Championship. Dissolution and Feud (2010) Sarita began turning heel on the June 25 edition of Xplosion, when she expressed frustration over not competing with Taylor against Daffney and a mystery partner. Later in the program, Taylor defeated Daffney after Sarita tripped Daffney from ringside. When Wilde confronted Sarita on the following week and explained that she did not want to win by cheating, the evil Sarita claimed that she is a winner and, unlike Wilde, does not need her tag team partner's help in her match against Daffney. After Sarita was defeated by Daffney in a singles match, Wilde ran out to the ring and stopped her tag team partner from attacking her opponent. On the July 1 edition of Impact, Taylor was defeated in singles action against Knockouts Champion Madison Rayne. Sarita turned villainous later in the program by attacking Taylor backstage; proclaiming that she was sick of losing matches and that Taylor was holding her back. The two faced each other on the following edition of Xplosion in a match that Sarita won by placing her feet on the ropes for leverage. On the July 15 edition of Impact, Sarita defeated Taylor for the second time in a Street Fight after choking Taylor out with a purse strap. External links * Profile * Sarita @ CAGEMATCH.net * Taylor Wilde @ CAGEMATCH.net Category:Female teams and stables Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling teams and stables Category:2009 debuts Category:2010 disbandments